Days Like These
by AccioTintin
Summary: Hetalia High School AU. It's hard to balance homework and studying with steamy affairs, self-harm, stupid crushes and blood-boiling hatred… Lots and lots more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**It's hard to balance homework and studying with steamy affairs, self-harm, stupid crushes, work, and blood-boiling hatred…** High school isn't easy, and the students at a particular school know that quite well.

I wanted to write a story that people might be able to relate to. Something funny, but also quite serious, and I just like to make characters suffer :3

**_Pairings_**: _PruAus, Spamano, GerIta, AusHun, PruCan, Poliet, UsUk, FrUk, SuFin_

**_WARNING: Self-harm, kind of suicidal thoughts, smut, cross-dressing, lots of gayness, fighting, lots and lots of swearing, adult themes, alcohol consumption… I mean come on; this is one of my stories after all, so how could you not expect all that adult themes stuff?_**

Anyway, I tried giving each of their characters a little problem to deal with. See if you can pick them out along the way!

Sorry for any mistakes with anything, you know me, I just quickly re-read and did a grammar/spellcheck, so yeah.

* * *

**Saturday, Vargas Household, 9AM. **

**Mood: **Lazy

"Lovino!"

Lovino Vargas's eyes shot open at the sound of his father's voice. He had been trying to get back to sleep when he called out for him. With great effort, he pulled himself up into a (nigh on) upright position and yawned hugely.

"I'm awake!" He yelled rather angrily at his closed door, before brushing his short, dark brown fringe out of his tired eyes.

_I wish I didn't have to get up early on a Saturday…_

Tugging off his blanket and heaving himself onto his feet, Lovino stretched and looked around him on the floor for something to wear. Figuring that he would not go anywhere that day and so he didn't have to maintain a fashionable appearance, he settled on a black singlet and a pair of creamy coloured jeans. After dressing, he ran his fingers through his short hair until he found it satisfying tousled.

Her father had finished making breakfast; Lovino could smell the scrambled eggs and bacon on his way down the stairs. Sitting himself at the table beside his brother, Feliciano, he sighed heavily.

"I wanted tomatoes." He grumbled.

"Good morning to you too, Lovino." His father calmly said in return, used to his eldest sons attitude. "Are you hanging out with any friends today?" His father asked Lovino and Feliciano, as he sat down with his two sons. Feliciano seemed to deliberate for a moment, sticking a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lovino snapped, glaring at his younger brother.

Feliciano swallowed, and restarted his sentence, "I'm not sure. I might call Luddy later and see if he wants to come over." He said, before stabbing a rash of well-cooked (perhaps overcooked) bacon. He shoved it in his mouth whole and began chewing. His father and older brother, on the contrary, cut their bacon into smaller pieces.

The aforementioned 'Luddy,' or preferably just Ludwig, was Feliciano's best friend. Ludwig loved to eat sausages and sometimes he drank beer, despite only having just turned eighteen. Lovino hated Ludwig with everything he had inside of him. The blonde, German boy just put him on edge every time he was near. He didn't understand why Ludwig and Feliciano were even friends, what with Ludwig being so stoic and Feliciano being so… well, so Feliciano.

When Lovino's plate had been cleaned and put away, he moved into the living room. Splayed out over the couch, Lovino stared at the ceiling, wondering what his own friends were doing.

Not that he had any friends- well he had one.

That one friend was named Antonio Carriedo, and he was an idiot. But he was an idiot who showered Lovino in nice words, smiles and adoration. Something that was otherwise lacking in Lovino's life. Lovino could be as mean as he liked to Antonio, but the slightly older boy would still bring an extra tomato to school for Lovino to eat, and would still fight for his attention in the school yard.

"You're not falling asleep there so don't even think about it." Lovino's father said, pulling on a coat as he entered the living room. Lovino sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. "You going somewhere?"

"Grocery shopping." His father replied, just as Feliciano skipped into the living room. He grinned, "Ah~! Well then I'll call Luddy now, ve~! Can you buy some wurst? You know how much he loves wurst, ve~!" Feliciano requested, patting his pockets in search of his phone. His father nodded, and headed out of the door. Lovino hauled himself from the couch and made his way back up to her bedroom to be alone, and perhaps go back to sleep.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Feliciano dialled the number he knew off by heart.

"_Hallo_, Feli?"

"Hey Luddy, ve~! My father's just gone out to do some shopping and he's buying wurst, so do you want to come over and share some with me?"

Ludwig let out a long sigh.

"I don't have any plans for today. So I suppose I could come over." The German lad said plainly. Feliciano found himself grinning. "Great. See you soon, then, ve~!"

Ludwig arrived in ten minutes, wearing tight blue jeans and a monochrome striped shirt. Feliciano secretly marvelled over how good Ludwig could look without even trying as he invited Lovino inside.

"How are things with your brother and Roderich?" Feliciano asked, sitting on his bed across from Ludwig. Ludwig shrugged. "Gil still doesn't realise that he likes Roderich."

"Is he stupid, ve~?"

"He's not stupid, he's just… oblivious." Ludwig defended his older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It was certainly true that he was fun and easy-going, and loved a good one night stand, but when it came to actually being in a proper relationship Gilbert was completely and utterly hopeless. He'd grown close to the Austrian, Roderich Edelstein, after Roderich broke up with his girlfriend Elizabeta Héderváry. It was quite obvious to everyone around him that Gilbert felt more than friendship towards Roderich, but Gilbert just couldn't seem to come to terms with it. Even though it looked like Roderich returned the feelings.

An hour of sitting around and gossiping passed before a car could be heard pulling up in the driveway. Feliciano recognised the sound of the engine as his fathers.

"Papa is back, ve~" Feliciano notified his friend. The two boys headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mr. Vargas was unpacking the shopping. He smiled as he handed Ludwig the pack of wurst. "Here you go, Ludwig. How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks. Better, now." He replied, eyeing off the wurst. Feliciano thanked his father with a quick hug, before he followed Ludwig back upstairs.

**Saturday, Kirkland Manor, 12:30PM.**

**Mood: **Relaxed (and kind of horny)

Reaching out to allow the creamy coloured horse to nuzzle his hand, Arthur Kirkland smiled.

"Hey there, old girl." He cooed lovingly, before reaching into the bag he had slung over his shoulder. From the bag he produced an apple. He held it out on a flat hand, smiling as his favourite horse picked it up with its strange horsey lips, and began munching away.

Arthur owned four horses. Summer, Spring, Winter, and his favourite, Autumn.

He planned on riding Autumn for a while that day. The sun was out, and there was only a little breeze. It was a good day, and it plastered a continuous smile on the Brit's face.

He saddled her up, and swung himself onto her back. Patting her softly, with his hand, his foot gently nudged her side to move her forward. She obeyed without question, and they began slowly making their way around the large backyard of the Kirkland family's huge property. The wind tousled the eighteen year olds blond hair, and he took a deep breath. Out in the country, where he lived, there was hardly a sound upon the breeze apart from that of the animals around him, in the paddocks, free of skyscrapers and noisy cars.

You'd find it hard to believe that the seemingly quiet boy on the horse had a potty-mouth and listened to punk music.

After he decided he had ridden Autumn for long enough, they trotted back to the stables. Arthur fed the other horses, and then began walking back to the house. He lived in a large, three story manor, like something out of _Pride and Prejudice_. Fancy, lavishly decorated, and spacious. His room was no exception, with a large king bed (with a couple of sinful secrets divulged beneath the sheets), a window with a cushioned ledge that Arthur could sit and read upon, thin and billowy curtains, and a large stereo system. He sat on his bed and reached for his mobile. He had a missed call, from his quiet Japanese friend, Kiku Honda. He felt a little bad for not being able to take the call, yet he didn't try calling Kiku back. He figured if it was important, Kiku would call back on his own accord.

Arthur set his phone down on the bedside table and got up to walk to his stereo. Pressing play, it resumed the last song he had been listening to.

_Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! – Pardon My French._

Arthur chuckled, as he imagined the reaction his, uh, friend, would have upon hearing the song. His… _friend_, was a French boy, proud of his heritage (and his manhood). He had tried getting Arthur to listen to something "nice," and classical, from his country. But Arthur had looked up French bands and stumbled upon _Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!_ And he had fallen in love with the band, much to Francis's despair.

And if you haven't guessed by now, the aforementioned sinful secrets of Arthur's king sized bed definitely involved Francis, _and_ his manhood.

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring_!

"Ah, that'll be Kiku." Arthur muttered, turning down the music and reaching for his phone. However, the caller ID was not that of Kiku's, but of Francis's. Arthur smiled as he answered the phone.

"_Bonjour, mon amour_. What are you doing right now?" Francis asked from the other end of the line. Arthur shrugged, though he knew Francis couldn't see the gesture. "Nothing. Just finished taking Autumn for a ride."

"Exercising those muscular thighs, eh? Mm. You should come over, if you're not too sore…" Francis practically purred. Arthur smiled coyly, and told Francis he would be over soon.

Arthur was not sore, but he was sure that he soon would be.

**Saturday, Starbucks, 3PM.**

**Mood: **Jealous.

Cars roared as they passed the café. People were chatting loudly over their coffees, laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves. There were couples on dates, and friends catching up for the weekend. Sitting on his own, an earphone in his left ear and his hands around a warm cup of coffee, was Alfred Jones. He was a loud, boisterous boy when he was around friends. Alone, he liked to watch others being cheerful. That's why he sometimes spent entire days at Starbucks, people-watching and drinking coffee.

"And then guess what he did? He totally asked me to be his date for the party! Can you believe it? He's just the sweetest!" A girl chirped at her friend, who looked quite murderously jealous. Alfred knew that feeling. He felt that feeling every time he sat a certain Brit, hand in hand with a certain frog.

Francis fucking Bonnefoy was the frogs name. Well, obviously his middle name wasn't 'fucking.' Alfred assumed it was probably something like Pierre, or Baguette.

Francis and Arthur hadn't confirmed their relationship, if that's what it was. As far as Alfred knew, it was just a fling. They hooked up sometimes, but mostly they just fought. Alfred didn't even understand why Arthur had hooked up with the selfish dick in the first place, when all they did was argue and insult one another, unless one of them wanted a good hard fuck, in which case it was all sweet talk and flirty smiles.

Alfred never argued with Arthur- not much, anyway. It was always Arthur who started the fight with Alfred in the first place, unlike with Francis, where the Frenchman would snap at Arthur to rile him up. Alfred wanted to punch the long-haired asshole right in the face every time he heard him talking shit about Arthur.

"Haven't you ever heard of tweezers?"

"Stop talking. Your accent is making me want to puke."

"Your eyebrows are almost as horrific as your sex. _Almost_."

Alfred's fist clenched just thinking about the nasty things Francis would say. One, Alfred thought Arthur's thick eyebrows were quite manly. Two, Alfred loved to listen to Arthur speak in his British accent, even if he was swearing at him. And finally, Alfred was sure that, in regard to his many eyebrows, his sex would probably be fucking great, and Francis didn't deserve the time of the day from Arthur, never mind getting freaky with the Brit.

Alfred downed the remainder of his seventh cup of coffee.

_It takes around eighty cups to kill a person. Only seventy-three to go…_ Alfred sighed inwardly, standing up to order another cup.

**Saturday, Vargas Household, 3:30PM. **

**Mood: **Annoyed, in an awkward and romantic kind of way

Lovino was woken from his slumber when his phone began buzzing quite loudly. He groaned, sitting up and snatching his phone. Pressing _answer_, he didn't even get the chance to tell the person to 'fuck off' before they began gushing.

"Lovi~! Ah, I'm glad you picked up! I was wondering... are you doing anything today? Because I'm not, and just thought, well a lot of my tomato plants are ready to harvest and I thought it could be a fun thing to do together~!"

(Do I even need to say who had called him? Really?)

Lovino closed his eyes, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, wishing for strength. _I suppose I haven't got anything to do today. And I might get to eat a lot of those ripe tomatoes, fresh off the plant. Oh, that sounds good…_

"Sure, why the fuck not. I'll be around soon." Lovino said, hanging up before Antonio could get all mushy on him. He dragged himself out of bed for the second time that day, and began shuffling through the clothes in his wardrobe for something nice to wear. Not that he felt like he needed to wear anything nice, and he especially didn't want to make sure Antonio was impressed that he had a good taste in fashion.

He chose a nice shirt he had bought only a few days ago, and a pair of jeans he knew complimented his behind quite well. He doused himself in expensive cologne, and then pocketed his phone before leaving the house.

Antonio didn't live far away from Lovino. It was a fifteen minute walk, if Lovino was walking quickly. That day, he was walking slowly. He took a thirty minute, leisurely stroll, hands in his pockets the whole time. Antonio was Spanish, and it showed. In his house, in his food, in his (_perfectly_) tanned skin. His house was beautiful. It looked so out of place, large and creamy coloured, and so very Spanish. It looked like a bunch of helicopters had just roped a house right out of Spain and dumped it in the countryside. Lovino walked around the side of the house, knowing that he would find Antonio in the garden out the back. Antonio was indeed out the back, bending over as he plucked from tomatoes from a plant. He had a light green, loose singlet on, paired with pants that were rolled halfway up his calves. Oh, the way those pants tightened across his ass… Lovino tried not to stare, but the Spaniard had such a nice butt. Girls (and guys alike) all had a look at it whenever they could. In the halls, they would giggle and stare, and Antonio wouldn't even notice how they gawked, or how Lovino shot them filthy glares.

_If you touch him, I'll castrate you_.

Okay, maybe Lovino liked him a little bit.

A lot.

I mean _shit_, Antonio was the only person who was really nice to him, and genuinely enjoyed his company- and he really had the finest ass in the school.

"Hey, dickhead." Lovino called out. Antonio stood, and grinned breathlessly at Lovino. He waved overdramatically, setting down the basket of tomatoes he had in his hand. "Hello, Lovi~! It's really good to see you. Come, I was about to have a break. We can eat some of these delicious tomatoes and then get to picking some more, eh?" Antonio offered as Lovino walked over. They sat on the grass, side by side. Antonio handed Lovino a tomato, and then bit into his own. He chewed happily, and Lovino felt all that cheesy shit inside him, like warmth at the sight of Antonio's happiness. He took a bite of the tomato in his hand, and juice dribbled down his chin as he let out a little content sound at the taste of the red fruit.

Without warning, Antonio leaned over and wiped his thumb over Lovino's lips. Lovino watched him with wide eyes as the tanned boy stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"You're a messy eater~" Antonio crooned, and Lovino felt _hot_. Hot, hot, hot, hot, all over. Antonio had just wiped tomato juice off of Lovino's lips and then fucking sucked the juice off of his thumb and holy hell, that was like, indirect kissing!

And then suddenly it wasn't indirect kissing. Because it was real kissing.

Antonio had pressed his mouth against Lovino's, and Lovino had frozen. He'd forgotten how to kiss- it'd been a while since his last kiss. Some slut, at a party, but that didn't matter because Antonio was _kissing him,_ and his mouth was warm and soft, and he didn't pull away when Lovino didn't seem to react. When Lovino did react, it was simply closing his eyes and pressing his mouth back against Antonio's. Nothing fancy. Just lips, touching. But for all that it was, it was driving Lovino fucking _insane_. Once Antonio knew that Lovino was okay, he didn't hesitate to shift closer and shove his hands into Lovino's hair.

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…_

Lovino pulled back abruptly. Antonio looked confused, lips still pouting, frowning at Lovino. Lovino swallowed hard, suddenly aware that he was out of breath.

"Um. _Lo siento_, Lovi…" Antonio muttered, and Lovino swore at him. "Don't you fucking apologise after kissing me that you, you bastard!"

"Ah~!" Antonio panicked, rolling away from Lovino, expecting a punch. Lovino just glared at him like he was the stupidest person alive (he probably was, though). "You're such an idiot. You don't have to apologise because, you know… I liked it." Lovino mumbled, suddenly self-conscious. A broad grin crossed Antonio's face, and he crawled over to plant a chaste kiss to Lovino's lips.

"Yay~ I'm glad you liked it, Lovi~!" Antonio said, ecstatic. Lovino blushed, looking away from Antonio and taking another bite of the tomato he still held in his shaking hand.

Lovino let his mind wander as he ate. It was amazing how Antonio had changed since he had moved to the same school as Lovino. He had previously lived in a whole other town, but had been expelled from his school for bullying others.

I don't mean the "_give me your lunch money, LOL_," kind of bullying.

I mean the "_If you backchat me again, I'm going to slit your fucking stomach open and watch your guts spill, you pathetic piece of shit_," kind of bullying. Antonio would corner kids in hallways with his friends and they would beat them senseless. He'd spit on their crying figures. He'd laugh and tease them as they writhed in pain. He was a nasty, cruel boy. But his bad ways caught up with him, and so he moved schools. In his new school, he tried to act cool at first. That was until he befriended Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They changed him; their joking antics were infectious and soon Antonio was a smiley, dorky idiot. Lovino had been attracted to him from the start, however. Badass Antonio sounded fucking _sexy_, but dorky Antonio was just the cutest thing ever.

They got back to picking tomatoes, chatting. Well, the conversation was pretty one-sided. Antonio talked and talked and talked, and smiled at Lovino the whole time.

And Lovino even graced Antonio with a smile in return.

**Saturday, Bonnefoy's Apartment, 4PM.**

**Mood: **Satisfied ;)

"_Amazing_…" Arthur breathed, snuggled up to the sweating, heaving, bare chest of Francis. They were in his bed, sheets ruffled and messily draped over their naked bodies. The room reeked of the delicious smell of sex.

Francis lived in his own apartment. He was nineteen, and had to repeat year eleven, hence why he was in the same year as Arthur at school.

"Mmm, as always, _mon amour_." Francis replied, reaching for Arthur's hand and entwining their fingers in an affectionate gesture. Francis might have failed year eleven, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that all those cute gestures kept Arthur coming back, even after they fought. Holding the Brit's hand at that moment might be his ticket for another round later on in the week- heck, maybe even later on in the night (even though they'd just finished for their second time already). Francis was about to lean in to gently kiss Arthur's already kiss-bruised lips, when Arthur's phone rang.

Arthur groaned, sitting up. Francis ghosted his fingers down Arthur's spine as Arthur grabbed his phone and looked at the ID. He squinted, and then answered.

"The hell do you want, Alfred?" He snapped, trying to sound intimidating. However, he was still a little breathless.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow. Thought maybe we could hang out?" Alfred asked, almost bleakly. Arthur let out a long sigh.

"I don't know. I'll probably be busy."

"Oh. That's okay, I suppose. What are you up to now?" Alfred enquired, met with another sigh. "I'm with Francis." Arthur stated, and Alfred went quiet. After a few seconds, the line went dead, and Arthur frowned.

"The wanker hung up. Oh well. Where were we?" He turned back to Francis, and kissed his mouth.

**Saturday, Jones-Williams Household, 4:17PM.**

**Mood: **Freakin' depressed

*trigger warning, there's self-harm up in this bitch*

The thin blade sliced into Matthew's skin. He winced, but that was it. It wasn't pain so much anymore, more like a stinging comfort.

_The only people who know I exist are my close family members, and a couple of kids at school. Nobody else even gives a shit about me… _

Blood trickled down his arm, sullying the white tiled bathroom floor with red, and a calming sensation flowed through Matthew's veins in place of the blood that had spilled. He let out a breath he had been holding, and then reached up into the medicine cabinet. He wrapped a bandage around his arm, stopping the bleeding, before he tucked the blade into his pocket and washed the blood off of his hands.

He had been cutting himself for at least a year. Not always his arms; his thighs and his stomach sometimes too. He kept it secret from his brother- Alfred- and his parents, and from his closest friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Once he was cleaned up, he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. He felt like eating- perhaps he would make some pancakes. Alfred was sitting at the dining table, looking at something on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?" Matthew asked quietly, and Alfred looked up. He didn't look very happy at all. "Nothing… Called Arthur. He's with that douche bag, Francis."

Matthew grimaced, grabbing some eggs for his pancakes. Both Francis and Arthur were friends of his, so he hated when his brother got mad at them. Matthew was entirely aware of his brothers crush on Arthur, but had promised Alfred he wouldn't say anything to the Brit about it. Matthew didn't agree much with Francis using Arthur (or was it Arthur using Francis?), but it was nothing for him to worry about.

Matthew got down to making his pancakes. Alfred asked for Matthew to make him some too, and Matthew said that he would. Their parents worked late most days. They were busy people. Alfred would usually make a hamburger or some chicken nuggets or something, but that day he was so downhearted that he really couldn't be bothered.

He dolloped maple syrup on the pancakes that were ready, and then set the plate in front of his brother before going back to cook more for himself. Alfred eagerly shoved the pancakes into his mouth, and then began to rant, spitting pancake as he did so.

"I don't get it. Why does Arthur like that fucking frog anyway? He flirts with other people all the time. He doesn't _really_ have any feelings for Arthur. He treats Arthur like crap and shit-talks him behind his back. What's that frog got that I haven't, anyway?"

"You know I'm kind of French, Alfred. Watch your tongue, please." Matthew mumbled, pouring maple syrup over his own pancakes.

"No, you're Canadian." Alfred said snidely. Matthew sat down, sighing a little. Matthew wasn't Alfred's _full _brother- he was adopted when he was twelve. He spoke fluent English and French as a result of his upbringing in one of the French provinces of Canada. Matthew began eating his pancakes as Alfred stood up to make himself some coffee.

"Anyway, back to my problem. I'm trying really hard to like, flirt with Arthur and shit. But he seems to be only interested in Francis. I mean, is he an idiot? Francis doesn't feel the way I do about Arthur, and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"I could just tell Arthur how you feel, you know."

"Don't you _dare_. It's my secret to tell."

"Well then go on, tell it, eh."

"I have a raging man-crush on Arthur Kirkland."

"Don't tell it to me. Tell it to _Arthur_."

Alfred groaned and leaned against the bench. "It's not use. He doesn't like me. He doesn't even want to know me." He whined, and Matthew swallowed a mouthful of pancake.

"Why don't you invite Kiku over to play video games with you? Keep you entertained, eh?" He suggested. Alfred began grinning, reaching over to pour the boiling water into the cup he had set out.

"Brilliant idea, dude! I'll give him a call right now!" Alfred proclaimed, suddenly happy once more. Matthew finished off his food as he watched his brother calling up his reserved Japanese friend and inviting him over for a video game session. Soon, the boy arrived and Matthew hid himself away in his room.

**Saturday, Łukasiewicz Household, 5PM. **

**Mood: **Sassy as fuck

"Hm. I don't know how I feel about this one." Feliks Łukasiewicz said, patting down the front of the dress he wore. It was light pink, and reached his ankles.

"I want to wear something short… what do you think, Toris?" He turned to face the other (or perhaps the _only_) boy in the room.

They were in Feliks's bedroom. Feliks stood before a full-length mirror, and his best friend Toris Lorinaitis was sitting on the end of Feliks's queen sized bed, trying not to salivate at the sight of the feminine boy in the pink dress.

"You look great. But remember, you don't like your knees. So maybe stick with something long?" Toris said dreamily. He had always fancied his best friend, but had kept it a secret. Although it was starting to show, especially with the way Feliks had started really learning how to apply make-up. He looked gorgeous all the time, and Toris had heard girls saying they were jealous of how pretty Feliks was.

"Oh, you're right. I guess this dress is pretty."

That day, Toris had been dragged along to go shopping with Feliks. Feliks had bought three dresses- a little green one, an even smaller red one, and the long flowing pink one he wore at that moment. Feliks hadn't bothered trying them on; he'd gotten too shy, and bought them whilst telling the lady who served them that the dresses were for his girlfriend. Of course, Feliks didn't have a girlfriend, or at least Toris hoped so.

Feliks pranced over and sat beside Toris, linking arms with him. "I wish you'd dress up too. I bet you'd be like, super pretty! You have such nice long hair. Perfect for getting dolled up!"

"Ah, sorry Feliks… Not really my cup of tea." Toris mumbled awkwardly, blushing as he did so. Feliks touch spread warmth through him.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long weekend…_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, first day/chapter done~! I really like how this fanfiction is coming along. I apologise if Matthew's bit was a little hurtful ;_; It hurt me too, guys! D:

There are at least two warnings before it pops up in the story, though, so I gave you a chance to prepare for it. And another warning; it will be back in the story later.

By the way, Antonio's bullying was meant to be like a hint at his pirate days. And Gilbert in the next chapter might seem a little out of character because he doesn't scream "I'M AWESOME BITCHES" every four lines, sorry :P

Also, there is a buttload of phone calls in this story xD EVERYONE IS CALLING EVERYONE OMFG.

Anyway, if you enjoyed reading this, I'd love to see a nice review and maybe some suggestions on what you'd like to see happening to our beloved characters, and if you'd like any new pairings/characters introduced.

If you didn't like it, for the love of all that is good, don't leave a mean review. Because I will only laugh at the fact you actually took time to say something mean about something you don't like to someone who won't be bothered by it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay, finally, chapter two! Okay, so I am aware of some mistakes in the previous chapter, like accidently referring to Lovino as 'her' near the start heh, oops ^^'

Rest assured that I am a huge idiot so there is really no surprise as to the mistakes dotted here and there. Sometimes I can hardly believe that English is my first language. I think this is turning into a crack fanfiction though, I can hardly write it seriously unless it's needed xD

I have never been to Starbucks either, okay? So I don't know what they sell. I'm just assuming they're like any other coffee shop (really, I'm thinking of McCafe, to be honest)

I apologise for half the characters having a similar music taste to mine xD

As I said, I'm just trying to make this story funny and goofy, with a splashing of sexiness and seriousness. So there's some sexy in this chapter~

Anyway, I hope you all really like this chapter. I've put quite a lot of work into it!

* * *

**Sunday, Väinämöinen Household, 8AM.**

**Mood: **'_ew, work_'

The alarm clock buzzed. From amongst a sea of white, soft pillows and thick blankets emerged a small, blond haired boy. Though he looked young, he was seventeen years old. His name was Tino Väinämöinen, a Finnish boy, who had work that day.

I know, who has work on a Sunday?!

Well, Tino had work on a Sunday, and he hated it, but he needed the money.

Tino groaned, sitting up in his wonderful cloud-like bed and rubbing his tired lilac eyes. He didn't want to go to work, but he knew he had to. So he got out of his bed and got around to having a shower and consuming some breakfast.

Tino lived with his mother, a kind little woman with a big heart and always full of encouraging words for her son. She was already awake, and had breakfast ready for Tino.

"Thank you, mum." Tino said politely as he sat down at the dining table. He ate quickly, wanting to get to work early to get some extra tasks done. He also had to finish off the last of his homework that night. After he ate, he grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. He walked to work most of the time, not wanting to bother his mother for a lift every day. He worked in a bookstore, where he served customers as well as stacked the shelves. The pay wasn't _fantastic_, but it was something.

Work was slow. Not many customers came in, and Tino spent a lot of time just reading. A few times, he stared out of the window at people passing. As he watched a black haired boy walk past with a handful of manga's (his name was Kiku Honda), he noticed something strange. Walking into the pet store across the road was a boy in Tino's year. His name was Berwald Oxenstierna. He was tall, with blonde hair, glasses, and a scary disposition. But he was walking into a pet store, and inside, Tino saw him picking up a tiny little puppy and smiling as he cuddled it. He could hardly believe his eyes. That tall and frightening boy was playing with a puppy?!

_I suppose everyone has their own little secrets_…

**Sunday, Beilschmidt Household, 9AM.**

**Mood: **Clean…?

Ludwig sat with his father, a strict man, as they ate breakfast without speaking, the only noise being the sound of cutlery scratching ceramic plates. When Ludwig finished his breakfast he stood, and washed his dirty dishes in the sink. After that, he went to his brothers bedroom. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Gilbert laughing quietly.

"Shut up… Yeah, I know. It's not that important, though, right? Oh, well that doesn't matter! Ha-ha. Uh… what song are you doing for your music project? That sounds alright… I don't know, I haven't ever heard of that band. Oh, he's a composer? Gee, awkward… sorry. Ha-ha. Oi, um, what are doing today? Oh shit that's right, I forgot about that! When's it due? Man, it takes me _days_ to write an essay, how am I meant to hand this in tomorrow?! Really? Awesome, thanks, Roderich. I'll see you later then. How's like, 10 sound? Cool? You should make me some breakfast, too. Aw, thanks. Okay. See you later. Bye."

Ludwig knocked on the door, and called out to Gilbert. His brother answered the door, looking a little flustered. "What?" Gilbert barked. Ludwig crossed his arms. "It's time to wake up."

"I've been awake for hours, now." Gilbert informed Ludwig, who smirked. "Talking on the phone to Roderich, right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Just admit it. You like him. It's plain to see." Ludwig's arms remained crossed, and Gilbert sneered at his younger brother. "Oh, very funny. Get out of my way, I've got to have a shower. Is there any beer left?" The white haired boy asked, pushing past Ludwig and walking across the hall to the bathroom.

"Dad will kill you if you start drinking this early in the morning." Ludwig said after Gilbert as he closed the door behind him, locking it. Ludwig rolled his eyes, and then walked back to his bedroom.

Gilbert stripped off, looking at himself in the mirror.

_Hm. I'm not bad looking. In fact, I'm kind of awesome looking. I mean, if Roderich were a girl, he'd probably date me. Oh who am I kidding? He'd definitely date me!_

He turned on the shower, and then hopped under the hot water. Letting out a content sigh, he grabbed for the shampoo. Once his hair was all frothy, he squeezed his eyes tight and rinsed the shampoo out. When he was sure that there shampoo was all gone and there was no risk of him burning his eyeballs out, he opened his eyes and reached for the conditioner. He repeated the process, although he waited a few minutes before rinsing. Whilst he waited, he grabbed the body-wash and began lathering himself up.

_I wonder what kind of body-wash Roderich uses? Probably something real pretty, like lavender or poppy flower._

Gilbert rinsed his hair, and his body, and then after a few minutes he hopped out of the shower. Almost tripping up as he did so, he grabbed the towel and quickly began drying himself off.

**Sunday, Edelstein Household, 10:18AM.**

**Mood: **White rabbit (late!)

_He's late_.

Roderich sat at the dining table of his kitchen, two meals before him. One for him, and one for his guest. He looked at the clock and groaned inwardly.

Gilbert was nineteen minutes late. Roderich knew that was hardly any time at all, but it still made him both annoyed and kind of anxious.

Roderich tried singing a tune to calm his nerves.

"_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you… I'm just a crosshair… I'm just a shot away from you…_" He sang softly, staring at the clock. Then there was a knock on the door, and Roderich grinned and leapt from his chair. He rushed to the door, but then realised he was behaving like a fool. He composed himself, and then cleared his throat. Opening the door, he hid his joy behind a stoic face.

"Morning, Gilbert." He said calmly, and Gilbert beamed at him. Roderich invited him inside. The white haired boy eagerly went to the kitchen, and whooped when he saw the food.

"Awesome!" He proclaimed, sitting down and grabbing the knife and fork that had been set out. As he began to ate, Roderich sat down across the table with his own breakfast.

"I won't write the essay for you, but I will help." Roderich told Gilbert, who grinned at him with a mouthful of food. Roderich marvelled at how disgustingly cute the sight was.

It was no secret that he had felt… _something_, towards the boy across from him. Even though Gilbert was loud and annoying, and not exactly the brightest, there was something strangely attractive about him.

That had been the reason Roderich broke things off with his long-term girlfriend, Elizabeta. He was a faithful boyfriend, even if that meant he had to break up with Liz due to his feelings towards a certain white-haired idiot. He would not break her heart by letting himself drift further from her whilst they were together.

"Enjoying breakfast?" Roderich asked curiously. Gilbert swallowed the mouthful of food he had. "Yeah, delicious. Why? Is it poisoned?"

"Yes."

Gilbert laughed, and Roderich couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own. Roderich smiled, and he joked, but not often, and mostly around Gilbert. Gilbert brought that part of him out, and he really liked it.

He just really liked Gilbert Beilschmidt altogether. Every fibre of his being was appeasing to Roderich…

**Sunday, Soccer Field, 12PM**

**Mood: **Hot, hot, **_hot_**!

Lovino: _Oi, dummy. What are you up to?_

Toni: _Practising for the upcoming match, at the soccer field. But I'll stop practising if you want to hang out! Xo_

Lovino: _Don't be stupid, you can't afford to miss out on any practice, you need to win the next game. _

Toni: _Heh, I guess you're right ^^' xo_

Lovino: _When are you planning on finishing up?_

Toni: _Why? Do you want more kisses~ xoxo_

Lovino: _Does it matter? When are you gonna be done at the field?_

Toni: _I'm not sure, Lovi :/ come and watch me practice, if you like! Xoxox_

Lovino: _Eh. Why not…_

Toni: _Yay~ xoxox_

Lovino: _Yeah… See you soon, idiot… x_

Antonio smiled at the last text his new not-quite-boyfriend had sent him. He hadn't failed to notice the sneaky little '_x'_ Lovino had thrown in. Antonio thought it was adorable that Lovino was shy about expressing affection- and even more adorable that he had chosen Antonio to be the lucky person to see that rare affection, although Lovino had not yet confirmed they were dating.

Antonio was pretty sure they were totally going to date, nevertheless~

Antonio had been kicking goals for fifteen minutes before Lovino's car pulled up. The eighteen year old had recent gotten his P's, and for someone who was new to driving, he had a _beautiful_ car. He looked like a millionaire, stepping out of his Ferrari, dressed in a crisp white shirt, creamy colour jeans, polished black dress shoes, and a spiceberry coloured tie. Hardly the kind of thing one would wear to a soccer field, but still absolutely sexalicious. Antonio wasn't sure if that was even a word, but he _was_ sure that he was gawking as Lovino approached.

"What?" Lovino grumbled as he neared. Antonio flushed pink in the face. "Aha, you look really hot~ But your shoes might get muddy."

Lovino coughed, looking down to hide his own blush.

"Don't say shit like that… I know my shoes will get muddy. So hurry this shit up and I'll give you a lift to my place." Lovino said, and then sat down on a nearby bench. Antonio smiled sweetly at him, and then continued shooting goals.

Lovino was captivated by the sight of the gorgeous Spaniard in those shorts, kicking the ball, running, and grinning the whole time.

_Fucking hell, he's hot… I am one lucky motherfucker. _

Antonio kicked a goal and cheered for himself, beaming, before turning to face Lovino. Lovino tried in vain to hide his blush. Antonio skipped over.

"Lovi, you look hot." He stated, and Lovino went even redder.

"Do you need some water? Maybe roll up your sleeves?" Antonio asked, and Lovino felt a wash of embarrassment over him. _Of course he didn't mean what I thought he'd meant… cazzo, I'm an idiot…_

Lovino shook his head slightly, and Antonio began to laugh. "You look so red and cute, like a tomato~!"

"Fuck off!"

"Heh, _lo siento_." Antonio said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore how beautiful Antonio's Spanish words sounded. Lovino understood that he had apologised, of course. Lovino was mostly Italian, with a splash of Greek, but he was fluent in both Italian and Spanish.

EXPLANATION TIME~

The Vargas family was… _complicated_. The two boys had always had different genes within them. Lovino and Feliciano started off under the same roof, with their father. But they were taken away- Feliciano was sent to live with his grandfather, a handsome Italian man. Feliciano was taught about art, love, and music. He had natural talent in all three. Lovino on the other hand was sent to an Austrian family, where they treated him with contempt. Lovino had difficulties walking, and he wet the bed a lot as a child. When their grandfather passed, Feliciano joined the Austrian family mere weeks after his brother had been adopted by a Spanish family. Feliciano grew up in the Austrian household living a reasonably happy life. Lovino grew up in his own personal hell, with no outstanding talents and a disliking for any physical exertion due to the anxiety and stress it put him under what with his problems walking as a child.

When they were finally together again, with their father, he told them that he had loved two women before they were born. A beautiful Greek woman- like a goddess in human form- and an utter sex-bomb German woman who charmed his pants off with a simple wink. Hence, Lovino was partially Greek, and his younger brother was partially German. Lovino also found out that he wasn't the only child that his father had with the Greek woman. Lovino had a full brother who was two years out of high school, named Heracles Karpusi.

Did you get all that?

I know, confusing- but true.

"Do you want to kick the ball with me?" Antonio asked sweetly, breaking Lovino from his thoughts. Lovino shuddered, still thinking of his walking problems. Even after he got better, he was still so scared to walk sometimes in case he felt himself entering a spasm, and it all started over again- despite it being years and years since his last episode.

"No, you idiot. I'm wearing the wrong shoes." Lovino retorted quickly. Antonio shrugged, and then sat down beside him. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
"I guess… I could drive us to my house, if you want." Lovino replied quietly. Antonio grinned at him from the side. "Yeah, that sounds cool~! I'll just grab my stuff."

Lovino waited for Antonio in the car. When he was joined by the happy Spaniard, he started the car. The drive was mostly quiet, apart from Antonio casually throwing in random statements about random things.

_"Do you think that if turtles could read, they'd like the kind of books Arthur reads, or the kind of books Kiku reads?"_

_"Is every boy a little bit gay if they touch themselves? Think about it. It's a penis, regardless of who it belongs to, and you're touching it, and you're loving it. Totally gay, right? Right…?"_

_"Lovi, Lovi! Look! Just there, by that shop! Elizabeta is totally holding hands with a boy that isn't Roderich oh my gosh do you think she's already moved on?!"_

Finally they parked in the driveway of Lovino's house and exited the car. Feliciano wasn't home, and when Lovino asked why, his father told him he was at Ludwig's house.

Lovino scowled, but said no more. He was more worried about getting the stupid bubbly idiot behind him up to his bedroom. Lovino just really wanted another taste of those lips, to be entirely honest. The day before had simply not been enough for him.

Once he had finally gotten Antonio into his bedroom, the Spaniard didn't hesitate to sit down on Lovino's comfortable bed. Lovino walked over to his iPod dock and plugged his iPod in. Pressing play, _Avatar _by _Dayshell _started playing quietly. Lovino took off his tie and shoes. He put them away neatly in the wardrobe and sat across from the boy on his bed.

He was just wondering how he was going to get a kiss from him, when Antonio leaned in and planted his lips on Lovino's.

Lovino melted into the kiss, letting himself go. He felt Antonio smiling into the kiss. Antonio shifted closer, resting a hand on Lovino's leg, just above his knee. Lovino tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Antonio's hand slid almost teasingly slowly, up and down Lovino's thigh.

Lovino felt everything inside him heating up at the feeling of Antonio's hand and lips on him. Lovino felt things happening to him in places where things had never happened before- not to that extent, anyway.

Lovino was, embarrassingly, a virgin. Feliciano wasn't, however, which was even more embarrassing. But Feliciano had always been better than Lovino, even at sleeping with women. Of course, Lovino had kissed a few girls (Pecks counted, okay!), but this… kissing Antonio… it was so much more different.

Antonio shifted again, this time bringing himself closer to Lovino than ever before. The Spaniard simply threw his leg over Lovino's and was suddenly straddling him! His hands clutched Lovino's shoulders, and broke their mouths apart momentarily to push Lovino onto his back. Lovino let out a huff of air that he had been holding, and Antonio smiled down at him, tracing the Italian's jawline with a finger.

"Did you forget to breathe, Lovi? _Dios_, you're so gorgeous…" Antonio drawled in a low, almost husky voice.

Lovino could have died happily right then and there.

The atmosphere had changed so very much in a matter of minutes.

Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino again. Slowly, their lips moved against one another's, sending shivers through not only Lovino, but Antonio too.

They continued kissing for a while, hands getting curious about each other's bodies. However Lovino stopped Antonio as his fingers deftly undid the button on Lovino's jeans. Antonio looked down at him with wonder. The Italian's arms were resting above his head. His shirt had been lifted up, revealing a bare, heaving chest. There were love bites up the side of his stomach, and Lovino had even allowed Antonio to give him a small hickey low on his neck so that he may hide it easily.

"My father is in the house… get off of me…" Lovino huffed, and Antonio looked at him quizzically.

"Did you hear me, idiot? If my father walks in on us like this I'll be very angry with you!" Lovino demanded. Antonio slid off of Lovino's lap obediently, and Lovino stood up. He straightened his shirt and then did up his jeans. He looked at Antonio, and half-smiled. Antonio was breathing quite heavily, his hair was tousled, and he sported an obvious erection. Lovino felt quite proud of himself.

"Are you mad at me?" Antonio asked in a small, breathless voice. Lovino shook his head a little. "No. I just didn't consider that my father might walk in on us at any moment. I'm not mad, Toni."

"I'm glad you're not. Um, Lovi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we boyfriends?"

Lovino was surprised for a moment. In the heat of their passionate make out session, he had forgotten that nothing had been confirmed between them. He shrugged. "If you want." He tried to sound like he didn't care, but his heart was racing in his chest.

Antonio beamed.

**Sunday, Edelstein Household, 1:30PM**

**Mood: **Gay. Just… gay.

"Okay. Lovino, Arthur, and Natalia?" Roderich asked Gilbert, who sat beside him on the couch before the television. Between them was a bowl of butter popcorn. They were drinking pink lemonade. _Mean Girls_ was playing on the television.

Could they get any gayer? Seriously?

"Marry Arthur because he claims to be a gentleman. Kill Natalia because that bitch is cray."

"So you'd have sex with Lovino?!"

"Well, I guess. He'd be a little minx, I reckon." Gilbert reasoned, and Roderich poked out his tongue in mock disgust. Gilbert laughed, "Alright then. How about…Elizabeta, Feliciano, and… hmm… and me. Kill one, marry one, fuck one. Go~!"

Roderich pondered his options for at least two minutes before he grabbed a handful of popcorn. Once he and swallowed he began to speak.

"I'd marry Liz. I know she'd make a really good wife someday. I'd probably… oh gee… um, I couldn't kill Feli, but I'd hire someone else to do it for me…" He trailed off, and Gilbert felt his cheeks heating up.

"A-and I guess I'd… I'd fuck you." Roderich muttered rather awkwardly. Gilbert let out a nervous laugh. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" He joked, trying to diffuse the tension that had suddenly risen greatly (among other things, _oo-er_). Roderich joined in the laughing for a moment, before he shushed Gilbert so that he could continue watching the movie.

When the movie was over and the popcorn had been entirely consumed, Gilbert stood to yawn hugely.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks for helping me with the stupid essay thing, too." Gilbert said, smiling at Roderich. Roderich smiled in return, "No problem. Anytime you need help with school stuff, I'd be glad to lend a hand." He told his friend kindly. Gilbert left in high spirits.

**Sunday, Bonnefoy's Apartment, 3:20PM**

**Mood:**Douchebaggy

"Did you like that?" A girl in tenth grade asked, kneeling before Francis. She wiped some of the mess from her chin and looked up at the Frenchman through her long eyelashes. He grinned crookedly, "_Oui_, it's was-"

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

"Ah. Let me just see who is calling me, and then I'll return the favour." Francis winked at the girl, and then went out to the kitchen to find his phone.

"_Bonjour, _Arthur." He said, smiling as he did so.

"Hey, Francis. I was wondering, since I've got nothing to do and I'm very bored, maybe you'd like to entertain me?"

"No can do. I'm entertaining someone already." Francis said rather bluntly.

"Oh. Well that's not fair."

"Why isn't that fair?"

"Because you said you wouldn't hook up with anyone else this week!"

"It's Sunday, _mon amour_. The first day of a new week."

"Monday is the first day of the week!"

"Monday is the first day of the business week. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Don't you hang up on me, you twat!"

Francis hung up anyway, and let out an exasperated sigh. He turned to the girl, who raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up with Arthur anyway? He's too clingy. Drop him."

"I can't just drop him, _mon amour_. Any sex is good sex, even with a clingy brat like him. Now, lay down on the bed, beautiful, and let's get this going again, eh?"

**Monday, The Bookstore & Starbucks, 4PM**

**Mood: **Terrified, before it was cool!

Tino placed one last book on the shelf, before looking at the clock. _Finally, time to knock off_! He walked into the back office, where his boss sat looking over some papers.

"Sir, I'm heading off. It's four."

"Alright, Tino. Have a good night." His boss replied, and Tino smiled broadly before leaving the bookstore. He didn't go straight home. As usual, he stopped at Starbucks. He ordered a hot cappuccino and sat down alone at a table. As he drank, he looked around the room. Eventually, tired of making awkward eye contact with strangers, he took out his phone and tweeted about another hard day of stacking books being over and done with, along with an artsy picture of his drink.

Yeah, that's right. Tino had one of those hipster Twitter accounts, with 24k followers who loved to retweet pictures of books, selfies, and food- of which Tino provided them with an abundance of.

He smiled as the retweets poured in, and didn't even noticed that someone had been standing by his table for like, five minutes.

"_Hej_. Can I sit here?" Asked a deep voice. Tino looked up into the eyes of Berwald, the secret puppy lover. Fear struck Tino for a moment.

_HE'S SO FREAKING SCARY! AH!_

"Uh, sure…" Tino mumbled. Berwald sat down across from him, carrying a cup of what smelt like some sort of cocoa, and a slice of cheesecake. The taller boy was quiet as he ate, and he stared intently at Tino. Tino began to feel apprehensive- was Berwald judging him for drinking such a typically 'white girl' drink?

"Your hair looks soft."

_Okay, that's a little creepy._

"Thanks." Tino replied over his cup, before sipping at his drink. A small smile tugged on the edges of Berwald's lips. "You're welcome."

They sat in silence as they drank their drinks, and Berwald began eating his cheesecake. He cut a small piece and offered it to Tino. Tino was going to stab it with his fork, but Berwald beat him to it, and then held the cheesecake out to Tino. _Does he expect me to let him feed it to me?!_

Before he could stop himself, Tino had leaned forward a little and opened his mouth. He bit the cheesecake off of the fork and chewed it with pink cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd just let himself be fed like a baby by someone he hardly knew!

"Good?" Berwald asked in his low, monotonous voice. Tino nodded a little, swallowing the delicious piece of cheesecake.

Silence ensued, until Tino finished his drink and stood.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the company, and the cake." He said rather awkwardly, before leaving. Berwald didn't even seem to notice that Tino had left.

**Monday, Łukasiewicz Household, 4:56PM**

**Mood: **Glamorous~

Pink nails, glittery lip-gloss, rosy cheeks, silver eye-shadow, and dark lashes.

Toris had given in.

"You look _beautiful_! I totally knew you would!" Feliks clapped, standing before a make-up covered Toris. Toris suppressed a groan of annoyance.

"Now let me get you something pretty to wear!"

"No, make-up is enough." Toris snapped, and Feliks pouted. "Okay, Sir Grouch-A-Lot. At least let me do something to your hair. It looks especially flat today. Can I liven it up a little? Please oh please, Toris?"

Toris imagined Feliks's girly fingers running through his hair, and he nodded curtly, his throat dry. Feliks gave a cheer and ran to the bathroom to grab his hair products. He came back, and splurged something from a bottle onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, and stood directly in front of Toris as he began rubbing it into his scalp. Toris had a lovely view of the infinity necklace that hung around Feliks's neck. He wondered if that was the sort of thing Tino would tweet a photo of.

_#infinity #pretty #nofilter #realbeauty #greeneyes #Toriscantevenhidehisbonerrightnow #nohomo #jks #allthehomo_

Toris laughed quietly to himself, and Feliks pulled back to look him in the eyes. "What's so funny? Your hair is really flat."

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining something in my head. Keep going."

"Yes, sir! Volume, here we come~!"

Ten minutes passed and Feliks stepped away from Toris to admire his work. He smiled, and then stepped out of the way so that Toris could see himself in the full length mirror.

"Don't you look so pretty? I'm like, jealous of how girly your jaw is!" Feliks proclaimed. Toris winced at his reflection.

_I really look like a girl…_

_But Feliks has no reason to be jealous, he's so much prettier than me. _

_He's so much prettier than everyone ;-;_

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, ending a chapter with fluffy Toris and Feliks! This chapter has taken me like twelve days to write, I'm super sorry! You see, I'm repeating Year 11 at school, so I'm trying really hard to do all my homework and make sure I pass the second time around, so that I can in turn pass Year 12, and then attend the University I really want to go to. It's hard work ;_;

Oh, oh! Did you guys get my joke, in Roderich's time slot? I made myself giggle quite a lot when I wrote it~

He's singing Take Me Out.

If you don't know who it's by, then here's what you do:

it up.

what the band is called (Hint, it starts with an F)

.

Okay, it's a terrible joke and I'm horrible, I know xD

And my little backstory of Lovino and Feliciano's childhood might not fit historically but whatever, this is an AU.

I'm 99% sure that Heracles is actually Lovino's full brother, though. So that's a fun fact xD

But anyway, leave a review if you liked it. Tell me what you liked, what I did wrong or right, what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen. I love nice reviews as they keep me motivated to write, and I just love hearing from people to like to read my stories~

There will be more chapters, of course! Be patient, my lovelies!

I love you all~!


End file.
